


Of Warmth & Tranquility

by tshreyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: Based on the prompt: Sherlock is standing on a balcony, naked, smoking a cigarette; you only see him from behind. Mycroft is watching him from inside the room. What is the story behind?





	Of Warmth & Tranquility

Sherlock Holmes stood at the balcony and watched the city lights twinkling against the velvet sky. At 3:12 am on Thursday morning, even a buzzing city like London showed it sleepiness. The streets below thrummed occasionally as a rare car or a loading truck passed by. It would just be another hour or less when the city will start to wake with bakers, coffee shops and breakfast diner starting to prepare for the morning rush. However, the hat detective felt something akin to peace as he took in the city that his turf. Standing naked at the balcony of his brother’s lavish penthouse with a cigarette in his, Sherlock breathed in the city air, felt every quiver of its beat. This was where the hat detective admitted to himself that he had really missed his city. He took a deep inhale of his cigarette and felt the familiar warmth run through his body. Oh, this was bliss. He could literally feel his chaotic mind untangling. Over the two years he had spent abroad, chasing and dismantling Jim Moriarty’s network, he barely had the time or the means to straighten out his mind palace. All he had done was gather information and pile it on, like a college student decks up his clothes in the dorm closet. Now, with familiar atmosphere and a feeling of satisfaction and safety encompassing him, Sherlock automatically felt tidbits of information falling into their slots. This must be what people called the feeling of peace and tranquility, Sherlock thought.

Over the years, Sherlock had stood in the exact same place countless times, just mapping and memorizing every lane and turn of the city. He always told Mycroft that buying the penthouse with such a wide and clear view of the city was probably the only thing he had done right in his life. Of course, it was meant as a way to tease his brother, because they both knew that with the remarkable mind of the older Holmes brother, he did things that no one could even dream of. The two years that the hat-detective spent playing dead had been extremely harsh on him, with only relief coming in the form of his brother’s short and rare visits. When Mycroft infiltrated the enemy camp in Serbia, younger Holmes was almost at his wits end. Looking back, he now understood that was why his brother had opted to rescue Sherlock on his own rather than sending an army of unnamed 00s.

 

Mycroft Holmes woke with a start as he felt the other side of his bed empty. His first reaction was to panic as he had woken up just like this in a cold empty bed thousands of times over the past two years after having dreamt of his beautiful brother. However, as his mind woke up fully he realized with relief that last night was not a dream. Last night, with Sherlock’s injuries fully healed, the two brothers had taken their time to express their feeling to each other. The slow lovemaking was full of emotions as both brothers poured their longing of two years into their actions.

At not finding his brother in bed, the elder Holmes was startled awake but now he knew where to look. He looked through the bedroom patio doors that led to the balcony and there he was: his beautiful brother, standing naked and tall in his favorite place. Mycroft decided to give his brother sometime as he knew that Sherlock was taking in the air of London, reacquainting himself with every quiver of the city that was his turf. His brother had fake-died to protect the people he cared for, DI Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and most importantly Dr. John Watson. It stung his heart to realize that these people were moving on in their life unaware of his brother’s sacrifices or his struggles. Especially John as he was now in a serious relationship with a woman. This meant that after going back to his previous life his brother would be alone and not have his blogger by his side. It hurt Mycroft to know that Sherlock probably had some romantic feelings towards the good doctor. The doctor on the other hand until now had shown interest only in the fairer sex. Mycroft Holmes was a realistic man and so he held no misconceptions regarding his relationship with Sherlock. Their incestuous relationship was born out of necessity and inability to connect with the commoners. Although Mycroft was in love with his brother, he was clear that Sherlock would never feel the same about him. For the younger Holmes, the incestuous affair was a means to feed his body’s needs and calm his mind.

Now he watched as Sherlock took an occasional whiff of the cigarette as he organized his mind. The consulting detective had lost weight but his muscles rippled beneath his pale skin. The sight of naked Sherlock, the taut ass and muscular hips and thighs had Mycroft salivating. His brother was beautiful and the sight of him never failed to evoke the feelings of love and lust in him. Mycroft looked at the clock that was reading 3:26 am and decided to join his brother. It was a chilly night so he took the quilt with him.        

 

Sherlock felt a warm body and quilt hug him from behind and couldn’t help but smile. This was the man he treasured, the only person who knew him to the care, the person’s whose thoughts kept him going on the toughest days. Sherlock believed that he was alive just because he wanted to return to his brother, to the man he loved most in the world.

Mycroft saw the slow smile on his brother’s face and couldn’t help his own, “A penny for your thoughts, Lockie?”

Sherlock chuckled but put out his cigarette and turned to face his brother. “Oh Mycie, just thinking over the two years away from home.”

“Hmm..”

“Well, looking back, you know there were times when I just wanted to give up, just throw down my weapons..”

Hearing these words Mycroft felt his heart clinch, “Sherlock..” he began, but his brother interrupted him.

“Shh..Just hear me out please?”

Mycroft gulped and nodded as Sherlock continued, “These days, the times I wanted to give up, you know what kept me going? This, this right here. The will to return to you, the will to see you again, to hold you, to kiss you. Oh Mycie, I didn’t fake die to protect you but you were the only one I wanted to return to. I missed you so much Mycie.” Sherlock hugged his brother tight and Mycroft took a deep breath. Hearing these words was like a dream come true for the older Holmes.

“Oh Sherlock..”

“No no Mycie, I was wrong to never tell you how important you are to me. I know you feel that I have some romantic feelings for John, but you couldn’t be more wrong. John is my friend but it is impossible to connect with him or anyone else at the level that I connect with you. So I am going to tell you something that I should have long long time ago. I love Mycroft Holmes. I am so madly and deeply in love with you that there can never be anyone else ever.”

Mycroft felt his heart beating so fast and just as well he captured Sherlock’s lips a searing kiss. The kiss was passionate and possessive and exploded with want and lust from both of them. It felt like the sinful sweet chocolate. When they parted Sherlock shivered slightly with the heat growing within him.

Two lovers were holding each other, their foreheads touching, when Mycroft asked, “Are you cold brother mine?”

“Oh Mycie, don’t you know, this is the first time in a long time that I am actually warm?”


End file.
